


Found ya!

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Centauri, Gen, Narns, Original Character(s), Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected meeting in the market place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should really write books about the first Centauri occupation of Narn, because otherwise, I'll just keep writing this kind of nonsense.

“I’m tired.” The little Lady weighed next to nothing, but Ra’Dro felt it when she planted her feet in the ground. Her hand slipped to holding only two of his fingers instead of three. He picked her up and put her on his hip before they continued. They always ended up like this when they went to the market. She would walk the entire way there without complaining, but once they entered the place itself, she would refuse to stay on ground level. There were always so many things to see: street performers, food being prepared and beautiful jewelry that lost its brilliance as soon as it was taken away from the dusty roads and sharp sun.

The household he served was noble and rich, but not rich enough to keep slaves to every post. He was a nurse first and errand boy second. The ladies of the house believed their daughter needed fresh air and thus that problem was out of the way. He had not minded. He had been owned by truly poor nobles that had given him four tasks at once. He had been washing windows and scrubbing floors with one child clinging to his leg and one in his pouch at one point. His current position was therefore something of improvement.

He hurried by when they reached the part of the market where some unfortunate Narn and Centauri slaves were auctioned away. He didn’t want her to see their scarred backs or their faces. She was still too young to understand, and he was not ready to explain it to her. To distract himself, he pushed her cap further down on her head, trying to hide the few strands that had escaped the lock that was dangling on her back. 

“Can you remember what we are going to buy today?” She pursed her lips, thinking as hard as she could. She had been there when the cook had given him the list and then read it out loud to him like he had been unable to do so. “Dinner…” she pointed to a stand where an adolescent centauri boy was frying pieces of a zoolow fish. Ra’Dro wrinkled his nose. He had never developed a taste for fish, and particularly not that kind. “Dinner and dessert. And bread.” They made their way towards the usual places and greeted the familiar faces that they saw week after week.

They were done and heading back home when she pulled at his shirt. “I want a fruit, Dro. Can I have one?” She pointed to a booth where fresh fruits in all shapes and colors had been placed side by side in wooden boxes. The man selling them was so confident that he did not shout or otherwise advertise his goods. “Will you be good and walk on your own on the way home?” She looked over at the stand again 

“Yes.” The vendor bowed his head for them when Ra’Dro gave him a coin. “Take one.” He told her. She stretched her hand out and gripped a yellow watsul fruit and studied it like it was a treasure before digging her teeth into it.

A coin purse rattled and an order of a selection of fruits and vegetables was listed up for the vendor followed by an all too familiar: “Ra’Dro?” He had barely time to move the little Lady further to the side before the young woman threw her arms around his neck. When she decided to let go of him, her hands slid over his cheeks, tracing his features. “Don’t you remember me?” She smiled, ignoring the girl on his hip. She had barely passed her ascension age and was attired in a striking green outfit, “Of course I remember you, Lady Draporria.” he bowed clumsily. 

“No need to be formal!” She had been this way her entire life, completely ignorant of social norms because she did not see the point in them. People were beginning to stare. “I always had some hope we would meet again. But this is so unexpected!” She hugged him once more, and this time, her hands remained on his shoulders. “Are you being treated properly? I see that you have finer clothing now than you did with us, but are they feeding you well? Are they kind? They don’t beat you, I hope?” Finally, she saw the child he was holding, “And who is this?” She held her hand forth in greeting, but the little Lady hid her face against his neck. Lady Draporria laughed. “So shy!” He allowed himself to be informal, simply because the flood of memories was too much for him. “Not at all like you were.” She smiled warmly, no doubt recalling the many times she had politely said ‘Hello’ to everyone they passed in the market place. 

“Elra, what are you doing?!” The voice made her roll her eyes, and caused him to shrink. Her father stepped out from the crowd and grabbed her by the arm. She did not even wince, but smiled instead, “Look who I found!” The man who had bought him as a present to his wife was as tall and haggard as ever. His crest was grey, however, and his clothes could not hide that his body was not as plump as it once had been. “You are embarrassing yourself. Come.” He grunted. But before going, he looked over him, as if in regret. “He is not our business anymore.” Lady Draporria pulled away from him, only to march back to the stand and take the goods they had come for. While she was at it, she grabbed Ra'Dro's collar and pulled him down so that she could kiss his cheek. She looked over her shoulder when she walked back, and waved at him. He found himself repeating the gesture. 

The little lady suddenly put her arms around his neck and leaned her soft cheek against his. “I’m tired. Can we go home?” He realized with a start that one day he would perhaps spot her on the street, but not being able to meet her gaze. She would not be as daring as Lady Draporria. They would be strangers, even though their bond at the moment was the same as the one between parent and child. He had spent so many years of his life raising children that he lost without warning, and it was not until now that he understood the tragedy of it, or dared to finally face it.

He was a slave. Easily replaceable and bound to be sold or given away when there was no longer any post for him to fill. He was a possession, even to his little Lady. A treasured toy, sometimes playmate that she in a few years would have no use for. He knew this, but he calmed himself, and fell back into the usual pattern of asking himself why should he dwell on it all and torture himself with thoughts on a possible future? As a slave, and as a caretaker, he had to live for the present, the future could always come tomorrow, when he was prepared to face it. He pushed her up on his shoulders and began on the road home.


End file.
